Just three words
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: Kanon est encore en train de fantasmer sur son amour de jeunesse...qui appartient à un autre chevalier d'or !


**Titre : **Just three words

**Auteur : **Mrs_Crowley

**Personnages : **Kanon et ?

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Kanon est encore en train de fantasmer sur son amour de jeunesse...qui appartient à un autre chevalier d'or.

**JUST THREE WORDS**

Fascinant.

Encore une fois te voilà pris au piège. A mon piège.

Quel délice !

Il ne faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour te mettre en colère.

Pour que ton beau visage angélique devienne rouge de rage.

Toi et moi, nous sommes opposés.

Je suis le feu. Tu es la poudre.

Il suffit que je souffle une petite braise dans ton oreille pour que tu t'enflammes.

En un claquement de doigt.

Je ne sais plus ce que j'avais dit pour t'agacer de la sorte.

Probablement une remarque sur Saga.

Ou sur ton frère.

Ou alors sur la taille de ton cerveau.

Peu importe au final.

Ce ne sont que des mots, non ?

Les mots ne sont pas si importants que cela…

N'ai-je pas raison ?

Hmm…

Le plus important, c'est toi…

Et te voilà exactement là où je le désirais.

Devant moi.

Braillant à plein poumon.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais entendre ta belle voix produire d'autres sons ! Des sons bien plus inspirants. Ceux que l'on pousse au fond du lit...en charmante compagnie, bien sûr.

Oh mais je connais déjà tes gémissements.

Je sais parfaitement comment ta voix change, virant de l'aigu au rauque, avec quelques trémolos de variations. Tu n'es vraiment pas discret avec Saga.

J'entends tout depuis ma chambre. Je vous imagine parfaitement. Je n'ai pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour le deviner.

Dès que Saga te touche, tu pars au quart de tour, tel un adolescent en pleine puberté.

Tu l'embarques alors dans un coin, pour disparaître sommairement derrière une colonne et tu poses tes lèvres sur les siennes, sans la moindre pudeur.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais honorer tes lèvres avec ma bouche... !

A défaut de pouvoir goûter ta bouche, je dois me contenter d'observer comment tes lèvres bougent quand tu te mets en colère. Je n'entends pas ce que tu me dis. Je m'en moque. Je ne regarde que ta bouche...

Si belle et inspirante.

Délicate et croquante.

Rose et douce…presque comme les pétales d'une rose.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en faire des choses avec une bouche !

Mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

**"EH ! TU M'ÉCOUTES, OUI ?!"**

Cette fois, ta voix intéresse mes oreilles – et plus mes yeux - et je sursaute légèrement...

Non pas parce que ta voix vient d'atteindre de nouveaux sommets mais parce qu'enfin, oui, enfin, tu m'as touché !

…touché !

Un frisson parcourt mon corps et me voilà obligé de me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de pousser un gémissement...

Enfiévré et soumis...

Quémandeur...

Ta grande main d'archer qui attrape mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête et les yeux.

As-tu ENFIN remarqué à quel point je dévore tes lèvres de mon regard, à défaut d'utiliser autre chose dessus ?

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

Tu es bien trop naïf...

Run, run, my little pony !

**"Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !"**

Tu me lâches, presque dégoûté.

Quel dommage !

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu sentir tes deux grandes mains, fortes, aux doigts agiles et musclées, à la peau rugueuse, me caresser un peu partout sous ma toge !

Il faut bien que tes talents d'archer et de sculpteur servent de façon bien plus agréable.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sculpter mon corps avec tes beaux outils ?

Tu me ferais renaître sous le signe du plaisir.

Je louerais et féliciterais ton génie en matière de...hmm...

**"TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!"**

Oui, oui, continue, tu m'intéresses.

A défaut de satisfaire mon obsession pour tes lèvres, additionnée à celle d'avoir tes mains sous ma toge, peut-être serais-je rassasié avec tes yeux ?

Qu'ils étaient beaux...

Bien qu'ils soient d'une couleur relativement commune - le marron - ils étaient magnifiques.

Je pourrais presque me noyer dans tes yeux.

Certes, ils brillent sous l'effet de la colère mais, je n'ai pas froid aux yeux.

J'accepterais tout de toi...même si tes yeux deviennent une coulée de lave, je suis prêt à sauter la tête la première pour profiter de ta chaleur...

Je me demande bien quelle est la lueur de tes yeux quand tu touches Saga ?

Est-ce qu'ils brillent aussi, mais à cause du désir ambiant ?

Est-ce qu'ils deviennent vitreux quand il te touche, là où tu aimes tant ?

Là où cela fait du bien ? Oh oui, tellement de bien !

C'est bien l'une des rares choses que je n'ai pas encore vue...

Et pourtant, je passe beaucoup de temps à vous regarder.

Un gloussement m'échappe machinalement.

**"IL N'Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE !"**

Bien sûr que si...

Voyons !

Je l'imagine déjà, en colère, quand il se rendra compte de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

Moi, les observant discrètement, derrière une colonne, un buisson ou depuis la fenêtre.

Est-ce que tu oserais te mettre debout et me poursuivre... ?

Entièrement nu et excité ?

Peut-être que je devrais me faire remarquer...

Comme ça, tu te presseras contre moi...

Et l'espace d'un instant, je sentirais ton désir contre ma cuisse...

Ton désir pour lui.

Pas pour moi.

Quel malheur...

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi pas moi ?

Alors que nous sommes identiques...

Pourquoi Aioros ?

**"Cela suffit !" **Tu me repousses sèchement en arrière. Certainement agacé par mon comportement.

**"Aioros..." **Je t'appelle alors que tu t'éloignes, furieux et désespéré...

**"Fous-moi la paix..." **Je peux voir ton dos se tendre sous ta tunique...Tes muscles bougent de la même façon, quand tu es nu, avec Saga...

**"Aioros, écoute-moi, je..." **Ma voix est faible. Je n'arrive pas à le dire.

**"La ferme, Kanon !"**

Et sur ces mots, tu disparais, me laissant seul, dans les escaliers de ton temple...

**"Aioros…Je…je t'aime..."**

Ce ne sont que trois mots…

Et pourtant, je n'y arrive pas…

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête de la sorte ?

Ces trois mots vont-ils changer quelque chose ?

Vas-tu abandonner Saga pour moi ?

Non.

Certainement pas.

Finalement…

…les mots ne sont pas importants…

…surtout ceux-là…

…Aioros….

...je t'aime…


End file.
